This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Recently, research has been actively made on a lighting apparatus using an LED as a light source, instead of conventional various lighting apparatuses using an incandescent lamp, a fluorescent lamp, a halogen lamp, and so on as a light source. Some of the lighting apparatuses using the LED have been released as products.
The reasons for this are that the LED has advantages such as a small amount of heat generation, low power consumption, a long life, shock endurance, etc., as compared with the conventional light sources, and that the LED which does not use mercury or discharge gas during the manufacturing process unlike the fluorescent lamp does not cause the environmental pollution.
However, for the purpose of public distribution of the lighting apparatus using the LED as the light source, it is required to solve problems associated with radiation of heat generated by high-luminance light emission and compatibility with the conventional lighting apparatuses.
FIG. 1 is a view of a lighting apparatus using an LED, which has been described in Korean Patent Publication No. 2008-0093527. A lighting apparatus 1 includes a circuit board 30 on which LEDs 31 are mounted, a hollow main body 10 to which the circuit board 30 is fixed and on which radiating fins 11 are formed, and a driver 20 received in the main body 10, converting AC power into DC power, and supplying the DC power to the LEDs 31. The lighting apparatus 1 can be fixed to the wall, ceiling, or the like by brackets 60 provided at both ends of the main body 10.
In terms of heat radiation, heat generated from the LEDs 31 is radiated through the radiating fins 11 formed on the main body 10. However, since the driver 20 is inserted into and positioned in the main body 10, the radiated heat is transferred to the driver 20, which may degrade the performance of the driver 20.
In addition, since the driver 20 is inserted into and positioned in the main body 11, if the driver 20 has a failure, it is not easy to separate and replace, which may lead to the replacement of the entire lighting apparatus 1.
Meanwhile, in terms of compatibility, as the lighting apparatus 1 is fixed using the brackets 60, it has no restriction in the installation position. However, the brackets 60 are integrally formed with the lighting apparatus 1, and thus replaced upon the replacement of the lighting apparatus 1, which causes the waste of resources.